1000 ans d'attente
by sombre-chose
Summary: Severus découvre une pièce dans les dongeons de Hogwarts. Il a 17 ans, il est insociable et (ne le dites a personne) plein d'hormones pretes a sortir. enfin, seulement s'il leurs donne leur chance... La Demoiselle s'en chargera surement... patience!
1. la découverte

1000 Ans d'attente

Écrit par Myoubi X

Date : 9 Juillet 2004

Disclaimer : blablabla, rien a moi, tout a J.K Rowlings. Bon, contents?

Let's begin!!

1000 ans d'attente.

Mauvaise journée. Pour tout le monde d'ailleur. Sauf pour un jeune homme. Severus Snape, 16 ans, élève de poudlard. Il pleut, il fait sombre, il fait froid et humide et il adore sa. (Ah, le beau climat de l'Angleterre! Incroyable!!) .

Il marchait, silencieusement, dans les couloirs du château, cherchant quelque chose a faire lorsque, sans y penser, ses pieds le dirigèrent directement a l'entré d'un couloir qu'il n'avais jamais vu. C'étais les donjons. Aucun cours n'y étaient donnés, donc, personne n'y allait. Et cela, depuis biens des années puisque, il n'y avait même pas d'empreintes de pas dans la poussière poussiéreuse (dodo myoubi..).

Il décida de s'y aventurer.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de portes. Seulement 2. La première, un vieille oubliette remplis d'ossement et, dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, une odeur de putréfaction lui attaquât les narines.

La deuxième, protégée par un sortilège, ne s'ouvrait pas. Frustré, il donna un coup de pied sur la vieille poignée rouillée... Qui s'arracha d'un seul coup. Il ramassa le débruit couvert de rouille et l'examina. L'humidité et le temps avaient bien fait les choses! La poignée était grugée de l'intérieur. Il n'eut qu'a forcer un peu sur la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, grinçant sur ses gonds.

La pièce était éclairée par un feu de cheminée, des chandelles. Il y avait des meubles, une armoire, des petites tables, des objets de décoration, un lit, avec une fille couchée dedan, des cadres, ... Une fille????

Il s'approcha du lit, recouvert d'une literie de mousseline blanche. A l'intérieur dormait une jeune fille, d'environ son âge.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux! Dessous le tissu, cela paraissait a peine! Severus ne le vis donc pas. Par contre, il la vit quand elle s'assit, toute droite, sur le lit.

La peur de sa vie! Il sauta d'environ 1 mètre plus loin. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Restait droite. Elle avait aussi tourné sa tête vers le garçon qui était penché sur elle, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, soudainement, et elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle ce lança carrément en bas du lit, aux pieds de Severus.

-Tu es enfin revenu, je t'ai tellement attendu!!!!

Et, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle l'embrassa.

Waaaaaaaaaw! Une fic écrite sur un coup de tête... A cause d'un rêve. Il m'a bcp inspirer, vous savez? Dommage que je m'en rappelle plus éè... vous l'aurais bien raconter ! Entk, ça avait pas rapport a Harry Potter, je peux vous l'assurer!!!


	2. l'explication a l'erreur

1000 ans d'attente.

Écrit par Myoubi X

Date : lundi, 30 août 2004

Disclaimer : blablabla, rien a moi, tout a J.K Rowlings. Bon, contents?

Let's continue !

1000 ans d'attente

-Tu es enfin revenu!

La jeune fille lui avait sauter au cou, en larme et l'avait embrasser! Le choc ça avait été pour lui!La première fois depuis des années... Un contact physique avec l'autre sexe... Il en avait eu le vertige.

Quand elle finit par le lâcher, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, elle ce blottis entre ces bras, en soupirant.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu es partit...Salazar...

Woe! Atttendez là... Elle avait dit ''Salazar''? qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire!?! Elle l'avait appeler ''Salazar''... Si c'est ce qu'il pense, il est dans la merde... 6 pieds par dessus la tête, de la merde...

Petit flash back dans la tête de notre Sevy chou préférer...

Le professeur Binns expliquait, devant la classe, la vie des 4 fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. (a noter, le prof Binns dans le livre (donc, histoire présente de harry potter, est mort, c'est un fantôme. Dans mon histoire, il est vivant.)

-Alors voilà, chers bande de cancres d'élèves que vous êtes, je vais maintenant vous raconter l'histoire du 2e co-fondateur de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentar.

Il est né en l'an 936. A 20 ans, il fonda, avec les 3 autres co-fondateurs, notre belle école.

Etc, etc... severus n'avait pas écouter le reste, absorber dans son devoir de potion. Étant assis a l'arrière de la classe, seul, comme d'habitude, il ne risquait rien.

Jusqu'à ce que une idiote que il n'avait jamais pu supporter lève la main. A croire que cette fille disait des stupidités a propos de ''l'amour et ses vertus incroyables'' ou ''ah que le maquillage rose bonbon me donne un air de petite imbécile'' (il avait remplacé le mot ''fille épanouie'' par imbécile, sa sonnait mieux pour elle.

Mais ce jour la, ça avait été différent. Elle avait demander quelque chose d'interressant. Quoique le fondement de la question était totalement a coter du cour, la réponse qui vint lui parut comique...

-Professeur Binns, je sais que les 3 autres fondateurs on eu des progénitures et fonder une famille. Est-ce aussi vrai pour Salazar Serpentar?

Il lui avait répondus avec un air ennuyer.

-...En fait, ce n'est pas sure. Il y aurais une rumeur que ce monsieur salazar aurait en effet eu une relation intime avec une demoiselle.

Soudainement, toute la classe avait cessé de respirer. Même severus était plus attentif. Quoi? Un serpentar pure sang? Avoir une relation amoureuse!? N'importe quoi...

-La demoiselle en question n'aurait eu que 17 ans, a l'époque où il a terminer de la fréquenter.

Un soupir de dégout s'échapa des lèvres de la nouille-professionnelle. La demoiselle aurait donc eu une relation avec un ''vieux''!?!? Ouach...

-Leur relations auraient commencer quand Salazar était encore étudiant. Elle, elle devait commencer l'école de magie. Environ 12 ans. 'Fin-bref, ils auraient eu une relation assez intime. Tellement intime que cela commença a gèner les autres fondateurs de poudlard. Bien que ce fut de l'amour, Salazar commettait un détournement de mineurs... Il fut donc obliger de la laissée... Dans le but de revenir la chercher, quand elle aurait vieillit un peu.

Il décida donc de l'enfermer dans l'une des salles des cachots de l'école. L'aurait endormie avec un puissant sortilège et verrouiller la porte avec un autre sortilège. On n'a jamais su s'il était revenu ou pas. L'aurait-il abandonner? Qui sait. Salazar est mort, sans laisser de descendants.

Severus avait ocher la tête avec aprobation. Un véritable Serpentar ne ce laisse pas distraire par les sentiments. Il recherche sans cesse a dépasser ses limites en matière de magie.

Fin du petit flash back dans la tête de notre petit sevy chou.

Il pensait a toute vitesse; - Ça serait VRAI!?!?! Non... Non... Je vous en supplie, non!!

Elle lui souriait toujours, béatement, les yeux encore humides. Lui, était au bord de l'hystérie, du mind crash, bref, il allait ce mettre a pleurer si ça n'arrêtait pas.

-Heu... mademoiselle (ainsi l'avait appelée le prof. Binns...), heu, vous n'allez pas être heureuse d'entendre sa mais... Je ne suis pas salazar Serpentar.

Elle s'était redressée, les yeux ronds. Elle avait ensuite changée d'expression, malicieuse :

-Allons, Salazar, arrête sa! Comment sa, ça ne pourrait pas être toi? Tu n'as l'air que plus jeune. Tu as pris une potion de rajeunissement?

-Non... Je ne suis PAS Salazar Serpentar! Je suis Severus Snape! Un élève de Poudlard. Et... Je suis désolé mais, Salazar ne reviendra jamais mademoiselle... Il est... Mort.

-Par...Pardon? Qu'avez vous dis!??! Je ne vous crois pas une seconde! Peut-être me suis-je trompée, vous n'êtes pas Salazar Serpentar! Mais, en ce qui concerne votre horrible mensonge, sachez, monsieur, que MON Salazar M'AIME! Et qu'il reviendra me chercher!!! Maintenant, sortez.

Severus ne demandait que ça! Mais... Elle ne devrait pas rester dans ce cachot... C'est froid et humide. D'accord pour une promenade mais... Pour la vie? Pour un millénaire? Elle va finir avec des maladies. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

-Mademoiselle, écoutez, vous allez venir avec moi. Il faut aller voir le directeur. Il va pouvoir vous aider, c'est sur.

-Non, je ne monterai pas.

-Mademoiselle...

-NON!

-Vous l'aurez voulu...

Il sortit sa baguette et la ficela avec des cordes, qui jaillirent de nulle part. Elle passa près de tomber sur le plancher mais, Snape la rattrapa. La mis sur son épaule (gentleman certaine fois, mais, pas toujours... Franchement, en poche de patate! On n'a pas idée de transporter une fille comme sa! Faut être plus galant Sevy!!)

Arrivé au hall d'entré, toutes les têtes ce tournèrent vers le Severus Snape. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de socialiser avec quelqu'un. Encore moins de les toucher. Encore moins de les transporter sur son épaule! Surtout une fille...

Lui, Sevy, en était rouge de honte, de colère, de jalousie pour les gens qui passent toujours inaperçus, quoi qu'ils fassent!

Il la transporta ailleur, loin des regards intimidateurs des autres élèves. Posa la demoiselle sur le plancher et leva le sortilège. A nouveau sur ses pieds, elle ce planta devant lui, leva la main et PAF! Le gifla.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier (plus court? Me rappelle plus de la longueur...) fin-bref, on y apprend plus de chose et je vous éclaire la lanterne. Enfin, un petit peu... reste a voir ce que la Demoiselle fera, quand elle apprendra que l'amour de sa vie l'a abandonnée dans un cachot humide...


End file.
